The lists
by tobiismycat
Summary: on a hot and rainy afternoon James finds a packet of papers and begins to read. please tell me if I used the wrong Q in tags lol I ment to tag the young curly haired one from skyfall


One afternoon while at Qs parents house James lay on the floor in the attic with Q going through boxes next to him.

The rain poured and the wind howled out side them. To escape From boredom James had asked to be taken to the attic so he and Q could explore.

Qs brother was someplace below them.

Q tapped his toes against the floor as he dug through a box. He tossed a packet of paper's into James chest as he searched.

James startled awake and sat up. While Q took out a little bow and a arrow kit James began looking through the pages.

"Things I'd do if I didn't have to worry about money."  
James read aloud.

He smiled ad the childish scribble and cute pictures next to some of the words. " give my favourite waitress a huge tip. " James chuckled.

Q Sat back and looked at him. "My brother and I made those lists over a few years for fun" James smiled and read a few more. He shuffled pages and found Qs brothers. " buy a hunting dog."

" this is adorable did you guys ever do any of these?"

"Well obviously we did most of them." Q snorted.  
"Jackie owns a horse breeding and rescue farm you'll find that on his list." James smiled and began to read through the pages again.

"Take archery lessons. " James spared a look at the toy bow in Qs hands. He smiled. "We took them together."

As James read off the list of things from both boys Q laughed and told him if they'd accomplished them as they got older.

Then at the end of one list James found a barely legible sentence. "Get a sex change. "

James noticed Q had fumbled the little ring box he had been holding. " who's list is this again " James asked curiously.

Q said nothing, James shuffled pages again " I'm guessing it's your brothers." Q sighed and nodded "I forgot that was on there " James patted his back " I don't care honestly I was just curious. " Q nearly smiled

there was a shuffle of papers again before James asked another question." So what name did your brother start out with if I may know. "

"It was Taylor. " a different voice said from the doorway. James looked over and spotted Qs younger brother Jackson poking through the trapdoor.

" sorry Jackie " said Q as his brother shut the door behind him and came closer.

"Nah it's fine " The young man said. "It was an accident, besides your man's not going to throw a fit "  
James smiled pleased at the amount of trust the two placed in him.

" can't even tell can you " Q giggled holding one arm out for his brother to come to.

Jack smiled and came over to them Qs outstretched arm wrapped around his back. "There's pictures of before and after if you want to see"

James watched them He loved seeing them together they were so close. No hesitation in sitting on each other's laps or sleeping in the same bed. It had been kinda weird at first but James just found it cute now.

"Alright then show me the pictures" James said.

Jackson dug through another box and a few after that.

Finally he found one he wanted and dragged it over to them. He and Q began taking things out.

A few soft silky dresses were dumped on James lap and then a few photos.

" I used to love wearing dresses and then suddenly one day I realized I couldn't do it anymore I walked out of the school dance and actually had a panic attack in the girls room. " Jack said He held out a brilliant picture. A young girl that looked nearly identical to Q stood there with long flowing chocolate curls. Then another picture was popped into his face .

This one of the same child standing next to Q In a red dress and closely cropped hair. If it weren't for Qs braces and the girls chest James wouldn't be able to tell them apart.

The next school picture was a few years ahead.  
And it showed a much happier set of kids.

It was Q and jack in scrubs and each held a hound puppy. "When was this taken " James asked.

" During high school we went to school to work with animals. Each Thursday was animal grooming day. I became a certified dog groomer actually " Q said

"You both look so happy here" James murmured. "That's couse I'd just started on testosterone the week before and my teacher let me write Jack on my homework and tests." Qs younger brother said.

"How'd he react to that request " James asked curiously. " He giggled and said but Taylor's a unisex name then ruffled my hair and said go for it kid".

James laughed laying back down on the floor beside them.

"my computer hacking and gadget building was a side hobby until I realized I'd get paid more quicker."  
James looked at Q curious. "Didn't realize it was all about the money for you honey"

Q sighed happily "at that moment it was. I wanted to be able to pay for my brother's medical procedures.  
making computer programs and electronic gadgets would get us there faster". Q smiled " now I have something to fall back on if I ever want to quit at mi6"

"Your a good brother Q " James said.


End file.
